The Insanity Within
by sakinah11
Summary: During a mission Natsu and his friends come across dark magic that they only thought exist in legends... "Natsu!" Lucy shrieked as her friend was engulfed by shadows, but as soon as the shadows cleared away the group was in for a surprise... It's a whole new magic made of insanity and fear. (Rated T for violence and blood)
1. Chapter 1

**Please review if you want more chapters! I works quite hard on this**

Lucy looked on the mission board looking for a job with a high price, the atmosphere around her was loud with people fighting and drinking, she found it sad how she was the only sane person around.

"Okay," she mumbled to herself as she shifted her eyes from paper to paper, "$1000, $5000, $3000... Oh, $10,000!" she smiled to herself as she took the paper off the board.

"Did you find a find a mission yet?" asked Natsu from behind with Happy on his shoulder.

"Yep! Right here," Lucy smiled as she held the paper up infront of Natsu.

"Took you long enough,"

"What did you say?" Lucy's eye twitched in annoyance at the comment.

"Anyway, let's get under way!" Natsu grinned as he punched the air.

"Aye!" Happy agreed as he jumped in the air.

The team was about to walk out the door when a red hair woman blocked their way sending chills down their spines, "Where are you going?"

"Oh! Hey Ezera, we were just about to go on a mission," Lucy said nervously sweat nervous sweat pouring down her face.

"Which one did you choose?"

Natsu remained silent for a moment, "We got the one about finding some guy in Hosenka Town."

"We're going to be paid $10,000 for it!" Happy then added.

Ezera narrowed her eyes and stared blankly at the ground for a moment, They got the job... I doupt they'll give it up since it is for $10,000... Lucy, Natsu and Happy went pale, "I-is something wrong? You look s-super scary right now!" Lucy whimpered.

The woman shot her cold eyes at the three making them violently jump with mouths wide open, "I'm coming with you." Ezera said then looked away again, I have no choice but to join them, but this combination isn't enough we might need Grey...

"Follow me," Ezera commanded.

"Yes mam!" The three agreed as they saluted.

Grey sat half naked next to the heavy drinking woman watching everyone laugh and drink, the woman sighed, "I can never get any peace around here, madness is everywhere around here."

"not everywhere," Grey replied as he rubbed his temple.

"Then where're your clothes?"

Grey froze before looking at himself, "Huh, I didn't even relies."

"Grey," a feminine voice called, "huh?" he grunted then went cold, the woman next to Grey threw away her barrel of beer before Ezra could see it.

The red haired lady stared at the boy for a moment, "We need your help,"

Natsu paused before he spoke, "What!? Why him!? There is no way I am teaming up with him again!"

Grey stood and shot a death stare at the pink haired boy, "And there is no way I'm working with that hot head!"

Ezra glared at the two who froze and went back to pretending to be friends, "We were just joking, best friends, Ha ha!" Grey laughed.

Natsu smiled in agreement, "Aye!"

"Enough with the Happy!" Lucy growled.

-Growl-

Natsu felt his stomach twist and turn as the train moved along, Grey sighed as he rubbed his temple in annoyance, and he thinks he's strong?

"Ezra, I've been wondering, why did you wanted to come?" Lucy asked in curiosity.

Grey, Happy and Natsu also looked at the woman in curiosity, she sighed, "This mission is more dangerous then you think, I knew Natsu and Lucy wouldn't give it up because of the price and because I needed the extra muscle to do this job."

Lucy pouted, "What? If you told me this earlier I would never have come."

"But, why is this job so dangerous?" Grey's attention was now completely on Ezra.

The red haired woman looked out the window to see the sunny sky then turned back, "The man who we're supposed to catch, he is a wizard and is known as the spirit freelancer." She saw the three others getting sucked in, except Natsu who was trying to prevent throwing up, "He killed a whole gang of powerful wizards and outlaws apparently just for fun, proving just how strong he is."

Lucy looked at her hands in her lap, "Wow, are you sure we can pull this off?"

"Don't be a coward of course we can!" Ezra growled in anger.

"Yes! Don't get angry!"

The train speakers crack a little before a female voice boomed through them, "In 3 minutes we will be in Hosenka Town, please be patient and enjoy the view."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Finally... We're off that train..." Natsu breathed as he held a hand on his stomach which growled in hunger, "Now, where can we eat?"

Happy frowned, "Yeah, I'm hungry too!"

"We don't have time to eat," Ezra said as she looked around, "We have to speak with the man who hired us." Happy and Natsu pouted as they followed the woman, "So stop winning!" the two froze and fell silent.

Ezra knocked on the wooden double doors of the mansion listening out to the owner, "This place is huge!" Lucy exclaimed her eyes sparkling.

"They might have food!" Natsu drooled obviously hoping for food.

Happy smiled, "Aye!"

Grey sighed, "It's just another mansion."

The team stood silently outside for a moment before the doors slowly opened revealing a maiden with orange hair and light freckles on her pale skin, "Hello, can I help you?"

"We're wizards from fairy tail, we're here about the mission," Ezra said clearly.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't recognize your tattoos! Please, come this way!" the maiden said as she walked inside proceeded by the team.

Lucy's eyes widened in amazement, it seemed so much bigger on the inside! It's like a castle! "Master Zephyr is in his study behind these doors, please make sure you are quiet in this room." The maiden said as she stopped in front of the door to look at the 5.

She opened the doors to a big study room with bookcases on every wall making it look like a maze, the room was decorated with animal skins and paintings and in the middle of the room was a fire place and a man in a chair reading a book, "Master, here are the wizards you requested."

The chair span around to expose a man in his late 30's his black hair was shaved revealing tanned skin but was covered by a white top hat and a white with blue suit and stared at the fairy tail gang with his emotionless blue eyes.

He began to smile as he closed his book and stood, "Hello, wizards, thank you for coming,"

Ezra was about to speak but was interrupted by a hungry growl, she turned her eyes to Natsu making him freeze as he hold onto his stomach, "Perhaps we could discuss this over lunch?" the man grinned making Natsu and happy gladly smile widely with tears streaming down their faces.

-O-O-O-

Grabbing two big pieces of chicken in both hands Natsu scoffed his food down his throat, Happy ate his noodles as fast as lightning as the other three ate their food like normal people sweet dropping at the two.

Zephyr stared at them eat grinning under his crossed fingers, "Now, about the mission?" Ezra said as she pushed her plate away in a gesture that she was done.

"Yes, About the spirit freelancer," Zephyr smiled, "I'm sure you are aware of the massacre he made of the Corpus gang?" the team nodded, "I need you to capture that man before he kills anymore of the gang, I know he mostly hangs around the river east from here, and that he is powerful to take on so many wizards."

"What do you mean by 'before he kills anymore', is there more of this gang? I thought they were outlaws," Grey asked cocking his head a little to the side.

"Oh? They're not outlaws, they follow the rules of wizardry and help people, saying they're outlaws was only something to make their enemies fear them."

"What do we do after we capture him?" Lucy questioned dumbfound.

"Isn't it obvious? You bring him to me, I'll deal with the rest."

"Understood, We'll get right to it," Ezra nodded as she stood, "Come on."

"We're going already?" Happy and Natsu pouted as they stood and followed the others.

As the team left Zephyr couldn't help but let a wicked smile come across his face, "Master, would you like me to activate the trackers you made them eat?" the maiden asked with her hands in her lap.

"Yes, I'll be in the study room if you need me."

-O-O-O-

"Okay, so we're here, now what?" Happy asked as he perched on Natsu's shoulder.

Grey stared at the river for a moment, "I guess we have to follow up the river."

The gang walked along the river side, everything was silent except for the river's currant and Natsu and Grey fighting. Soon a blood curdling scream filled the area making Lucy and Happy go pale, "Quickly!" Ezra shouted before running after the voice.

Lucy felt her stomach twist in worry and fear, this guy is supposed to be really strong, are we enough to defeat him? She felt her speed go faster when she heard another scream.

They kept running until they came to a mouth of a cave, whimpers were heard in the darkness, "Let's go!" Ezra growled as she ran inside.

-O-O-O-

"P-please, stop it..." a woman with black hair and tears streaming out of her eyes plead.

A man with white hair that fell to his hips stared at the woman blankly, his black robes blended in the shadows. "You have sinned, and you still haven't told me who is in control of your gangs."

"Okay, Okay! I'll tell you!" she screamed, "Just please, just let me go afterwards." There was silence in between the two, "I never met him before and I don't know what he looks like, but I do know his name," She swallowed, she opened her mouth to say something but she noticed something from the corner of her eye that sent hope in her heart.

"Let her go you fiend!" Ezra shouted as she summoned a sword into her hand and pointed it to her foe.

The man looked up at her, "Who are you? You're not part of Corpus gang, what are you doing here?"

"We were sent here to stop you," Grey answered as he landed his fist in his hand, a magic symbol appeared in front of him and ice spikes shot forward at the man who successfully dodged it.

"By who, may I ask?"

Natsu punched his fists together making flames surround his hands, "That isn't any of your business!" he shouted as he ran forward to plant a flaming punch in his face making him stumble back with a burn mark on his cheek.

He can do flame magic too? The man thought, I guess I should burn him back then. "Are you the spirit freelancer!" asked Ezra as she swung her sword at him.

"That's me, I don't see why you are fighting me, who sent you?" The man asked as he shot a ball of flame toward the woman sending her flying across the room.

"Ezra!" Shouted Lucy, he can do fire magic... she took out a key, "I unlock the gate to the giant crab, Cancer!" she called as he flung the key into the air releasing a red man with two scissors, "Are you ready, Cancer!"

"Anything for you, Baby," the crab replied as he snipped his scissors together.

"Your turn, kid," the freelancer said as he slapped his hands together sparking and sending a big ball of fire towards Natsu who merely grinned.

The area Natsu stood in exploded making the cave rumble, the freelancer's eyes widened as the flames disappeared into the pink haired boy's mouth, he's eating my flames!? He thought. "My turn!" Natsu shouted as he took a deep breath and place his hands in front of him like a tube. He blew into his hands sending a huge cone of flames towards the older man.

-O-O-O-

Zephyr's eyes widened as he watched the screen before him, seeing the boy swallow all of those flames as if they were just his lunch and then sending them back to the freelancer, Amazing! This boy is strong! Now I'm glad I put those trackers in their bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The freelance hurled back to the old stone wall as the flames licked his body, he laid motionless for a moment before stumbling to his feet and wiping the blood from his lower lip. This is going to be hard, how do I beat someone who can eat my flames?

The man caught something from the corner of his eye luckily allowing himself to dodge before numerous spikes made of ice hit him, how he hated ice magic… He turned his eyes to the raven head, wait… why is he half naked?

The freelancer gasped as he heard something move from behind, he quickly turned to the crab who swung its arms down with scissors in hands. The man closed his eyes bracing himself and dodged, but he didn't escape fully…

"M-my hair!" he cried as he gripped his long loose hair, "No! now it only comes up to my shoulders!"

-o-o-o-

Lucy ran to the woman tied to the chair, "Please help me!" the woman whimpered.

"Don't worry, you'll be out of here!" Lucy said calmly as she untied the ropes, "Are you okay, are you-" she was cut off by a fist slamming into her chest knocking her out.

-o-o-o-

Ezra watched as the spirit freelancer was being beaten by her friends, but then she heard a scream, "Help!" a woman shouted. Ezra quickly ran to the source of screaming then froze.

"Lucy!" she panicked as she ran to the blonde lying on the ground, "what happened?" she asked the other girl.

She fiddled nervously, "We we're jumped, the spirit freelancer must have had someone who was working with him," she looked down guiltily, "It happened so fast, why am I so weak? I couldn't even save one person,"

Ezra remained quiet for a moment, "Look after her while we take care of the freelancer,"

"Right,"

-0-0-0-

The spirit freelancer panted with bruises on his arm, there's just too many… I can't handle this on my own, when is Ezekiel coming? He soon noticed the red head woman joined the fight, there's just too much to take care of…

"I'm sorry to cut his short," he began noticing how that sentence related to his hair making his heart ache, "But I have to go!" He grinned as he ran to a wall and place hand on it making the wall move aside and close again as soon as the freelancer ran though.

"No!" Gray shouted.

"Damn it!" Natsu growled through gritted teeth.

"AH!" a shout came from behind.

"Ezra!" Gray and Natsu turned to the woman out cold on the ground, they both looked around, but the only ones in the room where Gray, Natsu, Ezra and Lucy… "Wait, where did that woman go?" Gray asked.

-o-o-o-

Zephyr grinned widely, "Get them,"

"Uh, sir," the maid said from behind.

"What is it?"

"You might want to know," she began, "I found information on these Fairy Tale wizards,"

"What is it? Speak!"

The maid slightly flinched, "Well, Ezra Scarlet is the strongest fighter in the guild and is rumored to be queen of the fairies,"

"Interesting, that's all?"

"No the pink head boy, Natsu Dragneel,"

"Dragneel!?" Zephry exclaimed clearly fully interested, Igneel you idiot…

"Yes, he was apparently raised by the dragon Igneel and is a fire dragon slayer."

"Interesting…"

-o-o-o-

Natsu and Gray looked everywhere for the woman as her laughter surrounded them, "Come out and fight you coward!" Natsu shouted in anger.

"Well, I was ordered to do so," she giggled, "okay," she escaped from the cave wall still laughing.

"Who are you?" Gray asked as he stared at the deformed woman before them, she didn't even look human. Her dark purple skin looked scaly and rough and the long curled horns on her head made her look intimidating, Gray stared into her black gleaming eyes, "What are you?"

"Your end!" She laughed crazier than before as she hurled herself towards them, she threw her fist towards Gray with a huge grin on her face showing her shark-like fangs.

Gray landed his fist on his palm shouting, "Ice shield!" making half an ice dome go in front of him, but the monster was stronger smashing the ice sending Gray to slam into the ground hitting his head, he was paralyzed.

"Gray!" Natsu called, no movement from him… Natsu felt angry, he turned his eyes to the creature before him, "You!" he growled as he punched his fists together, "Flames from my right hand, Flames from my left hand, put them together!"

He ran towards the monster and threw his fist at her, "And this is what you get!" she felt the heat in her body get higher as the flames got her back, but she didn't fall over.

Natsu's eyes slightly widened, that attack didn't even hurt her!? Well, something has to. Natsu tried all he got to try and hurt her, but his flames doesn't even scratch her, now Natsu was really angry!

The monster demonically laughed, "Times up!" she shouted as her long tail wrapped around the boy making him unable to move without breaking a bone or two. She tightened her grip making him groan in pain.

He couldn't breathe, His ribs felt like they were being crushed, then…

CRACK!

Natsu couldn't help but scream at the pain in his forearm, "Oops! Something broke?" the monster laughed, "I should really be careful with my toys, I guess I-" she stopped and released some grip on Natsu's body, he gasped loudly to allow air in his oxygen hungry lungs.

"Yes, sir," she said making Natsu confused, "Sorry, sir, I will,"

The monster turned back to the pink head, "You're lucky you're not dying, but still… you will regret what will be coming," she began to laugh again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to make another chapter! Here you go! Please review and maybe even give me some ideas for my next chapters!**

Grey couldn't move, he could only watch as Natsu was being crushed and he swore he heard a crack!

Grey grimaced hearing the painful screams of his frienemy. The ice mage tried all he could to get up, but his body was aching and felt heavy, his head felt like someone was whacking a hammer on it and he was dizzy, A concussion?

Natsu panted heavily, this isn't the first time I had a broken bone, and so why does this one so painful!? He looked at the creature, it seemed to stare at him with blood lust and impatience in its eyes before it opened its mouth widely. Also disconnecting its jaw to make it wider like a snake.

The monster revealed its rows of hundreds of teeth, Natsu's eyes widened, he had to get away! The pink head thrashed and kicked at the thing, but it only growled, great! Now I'm about to become puppy chow!

Ezra's head ached as she awoke from unconsciousness, everything was still hazy. She notified her surroundings, finding she was in a cave with both Lucy and Grey looking unconscious, than she turned to Natsu.

"Natsu!" the red head weakly shouted in worry, she quickly got to her she stumbled for a bit before sprinting at the beast with a sword in hand.

The creature didn't notice the approaching warrior, it was too keen on tasting the blood and flesh of the boy in its tail's grip. It launched its head down and chomped down in Natsu's neck making him cry in heart stabbing pain.

"Natsu!" Ezra screamed while picking up pace.

Grey's eyes widened, all he could do was tense and watch! Why can't I move!?

Lucy jumped at the sudden sound of screaming, she popped her head up, her chest hurt, but all she worried about for a moment was he blood, so much blood! Everything seemed to go in slow motion as she switched her eyes to Ezra.

The red headed woman speed across the cave her footsteps echoing in the empty space around her. Lucy than glanced at Grey, he was motionless except his face which was full of pain and worry.

What did I miss? The blond mentally asked herself turning towards Natsu, she gasped and her eyes widened in shock and horror.

The creature's teeth sunk deeper into Natsu's skin adding more suffering for the boy. But his vision died out as his vision blurred.

Soon gas-like shadows erupted from the cave floor surrounding both Natsu and the creature, it shook the cave immensely. Rocks and boulders fell and the ceiling and floor cracked.

"Natsu!" Lucy shrieked as her friends was engulfed in shadows.

Ezra's gritted her teeth in anger "Natsu!" The woman tried to break through the dark cyclone, when she slashed at the darkness all she got was being knocked back.

Soon the shadows burst like a volcano. The group's faces filled with surprise and maybe even fear. This magic power is overwhelming, in fact it's so strong it feels like gravity is forcing me down! Ezra let out a shout as she fell to one knee, what sort of magic was this!?

Lucy fell to her knees trying to keep her skirt down from the strong wind coming from the cyclone of shadows. Soon Lucy felt all the happynes and anger drain away from her, replacing it with confusion and fear… than she began to laugh. What was happening!?

Grey also had the same problem only he didn't laugh, he began to hyperventilate, and fear consuming his whole body making him shake.

Ezra fell onto her stomach this was too much for her to handle. Are we going to die?... No we can't!

In a final attempt she pushed herself to her knees, but was stopped by a cool, lax voice, "Stay down, ma'am I'll take care of this,"

The red head was confused, "Who are…"

"My name doesn't matter right now, I-"

"Just help Natsu!" Ezra pleaded using the last of her breath.

The man zipped up his leather, fur jacket and pushed up his sunglasses, his hair was slicked to the side as he cockily grunted.

"Right!" she said as he held his arms out horizontally, he twisted his hips slightly and sprung his body around making him spin.

"Purification magic!" The blonde shouted as a White glowing magic seal appeared underneath him, "Sigil of control!" His body slightly glowed as he broke into a sprint.

He jumped and kicked at the shadow cyclone making an opening so he could enter.

Ezra stared shocked at the strange man, what magic was that?

She turned to lucy and grey than back to the darkness, it began to warp out of place.

A strange light exploded from within, it almost looked like an… Ezra gasped, "Lucy, run!" the woman screamed a command.

But before the red head could get up everything exploded with blinding pure light and the cave collapsed.

**Thank you, my audience! Remember, Review and maybe even give me some ideas for my next chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

All that was left was rubble and smashed boulders, it was silent except for the river's flow, the sun settled turning the sky into many warm colours. Everything was motionless for a moment...

A bruised hand shot through the ground and soon a head gasping for air, her black hair fell beside her as she pulled the rest of her body out of the rocks, "I have done it, sir."

"Very good Serra," a voice called in her mind, "you finally prove usefulness, now come back,"

"Yes, Sir" Serra said as she turned to the mess, are they still alive? No matter I must go. She thought as she walked away into the trees.

-O-O-O-o-

Happy groaned as he flew through the forest, "I can't believe they forgot about me!," she pouted, "Aren't I alike them?"

He sighed as he looked at his surroundings, hasn't he been here before? "Oh, no!" happy cried, "I'm back at the beginning again!"

Happy jumped when he heard a loud explosion, "Wow what was that!?"

-O-O-O-O-

Happy flew as fast as he could until he came across a mess of rubble. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, the spirit freelancer is down a river and in a cave… Happy remembered now.

He gasped, "Natsu!" he to the mess, could they all be dead!? They can't be dead!

"Ezra, Grey!" Happy called hoping for an answer.

Soon the flying cat noticed an arm sticking out of the ground, "Natsu!?" He pulled on the bruised arm and blond hair and a blue bow came out of the ground.

Lucy was half pulled out, she was covered in dirt and bruises. She coughed as she fluttered her eyes open, "Happy, is that you?" she wheezed.

"Oh it's just you," happy sighed as he flew away.

Lucy paused, "Wait, what!?" she screamed, "You find me like this and don't even care, you stupid cat!"

Happy ignored Lucy who tried to get her legs free, CRASH!  
"AH!" happy screamed as something smashed out of the ground.

"Happy, its me!" Erza raid as she panted with a hand on her knee, her body covered in bruises and her head slightly bleeding.

Happy paused… , "AH!"

"Where are the others?" The woman asked as she pulled her leg from the ground.

"I only found you,"

Lucy growled, "You liar, you found me first!"

"Hello?" Someone called, "Hello~?" they sang.

Erza ran to the source of voice and came across a man with only his head sticking out of the ground, he had dirt covered hair and missing sunglasses revealing his violet eyes, "Can you... help… me?" he panted.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted as he flew towards his friend followed by ezra.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Happy landed where a hand and pink hair poked out of the rocks. Erza pulled the hand allowing a young body to escape, the woman grimaced as she noticed she pulled on the broken arm, but apart from that the bite mark was gone and he took no damage from the explosion.

Even Erza had some injuries like her bleeding head and bruises on her body. Erza gently put natsu on the ground and walked to Lucy who was pouting and lifted her from the ground, but lucy almost cried out when she saw her broken leg… it hurt so much!

"AHH! I HAVE A BROKEN LEG!" She screeched before passing out.

"It's only a leg," happy said shrugging.

"Wait if we found, Natsu and Lucy where is Gray?"

Both fell silent, but one person spoke up, "I could help you two," said a man from behind, "IF YOU HELP ME OUT!" Erza and Happy turned to the head poked out of the ground.

The red head blinked, "but just who are you?" she asked.

The blond grinned showing teeth, "Izekiel at your service!"Erza stared at the man with furrowed brows, she remembered the spirit freelancer mention that name before he fled, she lifted a foot above the Izekiel's face, obviously unamused, "wait, what are you-" THWAK! The man was knocked out with his a blood slowing out of his nose.

Happy flew around trying to find Gray, than he saw something shining, Gray? The cat flew to the object finding it's Gray's necklace stuck between rocks, but what really shocked the blue cat was a big boulder crushing Gray's legs, he also seemed to have gash across his left arm.

Happy's eyes widened in shock and fear, "Gray!" he screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

"Gray!" He panicked flying to his friend, the boy was unconscious and was the most wounded, "Gray!" Happy called once more before Erza approached with a shocked expression, she froze. His legs were crushed, he might not be able to even walk after this… This was all her fault if only she had been stronger!

"Don't wake him up," she said strain in her voice, "if you do he might go into a state of shock or his condition would get worse."

"But what do we do?" Happy quivered close to tears.

Erza felt dizzy and light headed, "I'll… loosen the boulder and you'll… get him… out…"

"Do you think that will work?" Erza fell to her knees, "Erza!?" everything turned black for her as she laid unconscious on the ground.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Erza slowly cracked open an eye cringing at the sun's rays shining in her eyes from the window. What happened? She asked herself mentally, Where am I? She than noticed she had bandages on her head, so that wasn't a dream? Where were her friends? 

Erza got into a sitting position to see she was in someone's house, or more likely some one's mansion, there were 20 beds on each side of the room and the room was entirely white, but still it was ridiculously huge! And it looked like it had a whole hospital inside it! She turned her head at the cat and boy on the other side of the room, "Natsu," Erza said in almost a whisper.

Happy smiled, "You're awake!" he cheered.

The red head smiled back as she shifted her eyes to the dragon slayer, he had a cast on his broken arm and bandages on his bite mark, wait wasn't his bite mark gone? Why did they patch it up? Or maybe, how did they know about it?

"Erza? You look scary," Happy snapped her out of thought with an unsure face, she must have looked serious, "It's nothing," she said, "Where is Lucy and Gray?"

"Lucy was just here, but she's gone now."

"I thought she had a broken leg."

The blue cat shook his head, "Nope, turned out it was only disconnected," he sighed, "she was only overreacting."

"But where is Gray?"

Happy's face expression changed to sadness, "He was taken to a hospital to have more serious treatment."

Erza was shocked yet felt guilty, "This is my fault."

"Not, it's not! This could have happened to any guild member!" Happy stood facing the woman.

Just than the door opened revealing a well-known bruised blonde girl, "You're awake Erza," Lucy greeted, "How are you feeling?

Guilty, shameful, "I'm fine," Erza lied as she took her covers off, but she froze… seeing a bandaged over a needle hole on her wrist got her worried- maybe it was just to circulate blood, but she only injured her head, why would she need it?

"Erza?" Happy called from the side chills going up his spine, "you're making that face again!"

"Don't worry about me," Erza grunted, "I need to see Gray."

Lucy sadly smiled, "It's okay, he's fine I was just at the hospital and he's recovering." The older woman examined her, she was hiding something… "Anyway, I don't think you're in any shape to go anywhere."

Erza's face darkened, "Are you saying I'm weak?"

Lucy sweet dropped while shaking her hands in front of her as if to calm a beast, "No! I didn't mean it that way! Please don't hurt me!"

"Hello everyone," a voice called from behind.

Everyone turned to the man at the door way, "Mr. Zephyr."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello," Zephyr smiled, "How are you feeling?"

Lucy smiled back, "I think we're fine, thanks for asking."

Erza remained silent, than looked up, "What happened to the man who was with us?" Lucy turned to the red head.

"Oh yeah, where is he?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," The man replied cocking his head to the side sadly, was he a friend?"

"No," Erza stated shaking her head, "I just wanted to speak with him."

Zephyr's eyes sharpened, "What did you want to tell him?" The woman noticed this look in the older man's eyes.

"I just figured he might know what the freelancer's where about." He furrowed her brows. Everything was silent for a moment…

"Oh! Okay, I thought you had a crush on him or something!" Zephyr laughed in his deep voice as Lucy and Happy giggled.

"You _LOVE_ him!" The cat sinisterly chuckled. Erza blushed than turned to the other two her face frightening, "Did you say something?" she asked with a tinge of evilness.

Lucy and Happy flinched, "We said nothing!"

Zephyr sighed, "Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go study," Two maids walked in, "so please, these lovely woman will assist you for what you need."

"Thank you!" Happy waved as the man walked out the room.

Erza stared at her hands, why did Zephyr have that look in his eyes? It's suspicious… "My lady? Is something wrong?" a maid with orange eyes and blond hair pulled into a bun.

"No, I'm fine," Erza said glancing at the sleeping Natsu who had another maid's hand on his forehead with happy next to him eating a fish the maid gave him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zephyr slammed the metal doors behind him as he descended into the dungeon, how could his emotions get ahead of him?! He was nearly caught! This won't happen again… "Master, are you here for him?" asked a pacific orange haired maid who stood beside a prison cell

"Of course I am!" The man snapped, "why else would I be down here, Debora?"

"Is something troubling you?" Debora asked as she unlocked the cell.

"It's nothing," He sighed as he walked in, "How are you Izekiel?" The blond man was hanging from the wall with his hands above his head, he had his eyes tightly shut as his body trembled.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Darkness, fear, confusion, it was everywhere Natsu turned. Where was he? "Hello?" He called out to only receive his echo, where was he? Where were his friends? Where they okay?

"Hello there," A voice sounding very like his called.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked looking around everywhere for the source of voice.

"Who am I?" It asked, "Well, I'm you." The pink boy raised an eyebrow and put on a confused face but it turned to anger as the voice began to laugh.

Soon a person appeared looking exactly like Natsu, but blood red hair, glowing gold eyes and deathly pale skin, "see? I am you also meaning you are me, it's doesn't take a genius to figure it out," he smiled, "But you were never a smart one where you?"

Natsu growled he didn't like this guy already, "Are you looking for a fight?" he shook his head, "And where am I?"

"Another idiotic question," Natsu glared at the other self, "We're in your mind, judging by how we're still alive I'm guessing we were saved."

"Huh?" was all the pink haired said.

"There is also one more thing you need to know, not that it will stay in your empty scull," The red haired laughed, "The reason why you're in your mind is because you're on the verge of death,"

_  
SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY SHORT LIKE THE LAST ONE! PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! I got lazy anyway here is chap 7.

Natsu snapped his eyes open, "Are you threatening me?" he asked his hands lighting in flames, "You're looking for a fight aren't ya' Bring it on!" The red head sweet dropped, "Nothing gets to that think skull of yours does it?" he mumbled tilting his head. Natsu growled, "OH! It's on!" he swung his fists at the other, but his hand just went through him like air making the pink fall to the ground, he got up and tried again, but the same results over and over.

The red Natsu sighed as he grabbed him by the hair and lifted him of the ground, "Please be serious," The other said mono-toned staring at Natsu with a blank expression, "You are dying, at least grasp that must… and if you die, I die." He let go of Natsu who fell to his knees gripping his sore head, "Ouch! Ok! I believe you!" he looked up at the other, "But… why am I dying?" he asked realising the situation he was in.

"You were bitten by that creature back at the cave so you had an extreme blood loss," He turned to Natsu, "Also that bite is implanted into your soul causing you to fade away slowly." Natsu cringed, is this really happening? "There has to be a way I can live!" The red suddenly had a wicked grin spread on his face from ear to ear on his shadowed face, Natsu felt a malevolent change, "There is one way."

The pink froze, this change… It was pure evil, this look-alike in front of him felt like something that crawled out of the infernos of hell. "That one way," The red began, "Is to let me take control of your body," "No way!" Natsu shouted throwing another fist the other's way, but still no change in effects, it was useless, "Why such an angered face?" the other asked his grin showing sharp teeth, "Don't you want to live?"

"You're not me, who are you?"

The red head laughed flinging his head back, "I AM you," He looked into Natsu's eyes, "but you can call me Ender," Natsu cringed as his hands balled into a fist, "What makes you think I trust you?" he asked not breaking eye contact with those demonic eyes. "Tell me Natsu," Ender said, "Do you care about your friends- your family?" Natsu growled, "Of course I do!" "Then why do you want to leave them? If I don't take your body, you will die leaving them in a terrible state, the whole guild might even break up and surely poor Lucy and Happy, where would they go? They'd be lost without you." Ender explained in a tone of obvious fake sympathy.

Natsu froze, he was unsure and yet so certain. Is this real? "And most of all," Ender walked closer, "Do you really want to leave all that happiness behind?" Natsu didn't know what to think, all of a sudden fear took his mind, was he really dying? He couldn't just leave his guild behind- no, he WON'T leave his guild behind. He looked up to see Ender was gone.

He let out a yelp as his feet began to sink into the floor like quick sand, but it went faster as it turned crimson, Natsu made a final shout before his head went under, tasting the copper taste of blood. The only thing sticking out was his stretched arm hoping for someone to save him, "Do you want my help or not?" Ender's voice echoed as every inch of Natsu disappeared into the sea of blood.

Erza stared at her palms with a blank face, she was alone in the room with Happy and Natsu asleep, she clenched her fists as she turned to the two that were across the room, Natsu in his bed and Happy sleeping on his chair with drool seeping out of his mouth. She was in such a trance she didn't notice who came through the door, "I hope I'm not intruding," A woman said in a ghostly like voice catching Erza's attention.

"No, you're not," Erza turned to the woman to be shocked, she had no hair nor a face, she was as pale as white and wore a black dress with no shoes "Who are you?"

The 'woman' laughed half-heartedly, "When a hole is plucked and the toxins go in, the master shall control the doll… who is victim?" she said making Erza confused

"Answer me!"

The woman's head turned to Natsu and back to Erza, "This is all your fault, this is all your fault," she repeated over and over.

"Answer me now!"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

Erza jumped with a blond maid shaking her, "My lady! Are you okay!?" Erza panted with cold sweat rolling down her body, "I came in and saw you tossing in your sleep."

"I was a sleep?" the red head asked rhetorically, the maid nodded and spoke, "If there is anything troubling you I could assist." "I am fine," Erza lied, "honest."

"Oh good!" The maid smiled, "My name is Susan, what is yours?" "My name is Erza, Erza Scarlet."

"uh guys!?" A cute voice of an awaken cat called in a worried tone, "Natsu's not breathing!"

O_o_o_o_

Sorry guys I have been gone for a while, I have been quite busy! But here is the 7th chapter! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy walked down the corridors of the hospital with icy blue flowers in her hand and a sad, gloomy face ignoring all the people who she passed, she just couldn't get the image out her head: Grey unconscious on the hospital bed with his legs crushed and mangled. Lucy felt something wet trail down her cheek… tears… she whipped them away and put on the best smile she could, for Grey's sake.

She opened the white door and walked into the patient room, the teenage boy was on the bed, his arms by his side and his legs covered by blue sheets while his eyes were closed. Dead flowers were in a vase on an end table next to him, Lucy took out the brown flowers and replaced them with the blue, "Lucy?" a familiar weak voice asked, Lucy jumped and whipped around to meet Grey's dark eyes which had dark circles and a pale face. Grey strained a smile, it hurt… but it felt so good to see a friend.

The pained look in the raven's eyes made Lucy's heart ache, but she managed to keep her sad smile, "how are you feeling?" she softly asked sitting in a seat beside him. There was a silence between the two, until Grey spoke up, "I-I feel… fine" his voice cracked, "Just tired that's all," he rubbed his eye with his right hand which was bandaged. Grey suddenly heard crying next to him, he turned to the blond girl on his side, she silently sobbed, "I'm sorry…" she whimpered turning the other way, no! She can't be crying! She had to be strong for him! "There's no need to apologise." Grey said in his usual calm voice, "I don't see why you are so sad." Those words replayed in Lucy's mind, he was acting as if nothing happened… she looked at him, he was drifting off to sleep, but he was using all his strength to stay awake with every eye flutter.

Lucy smiled, "well!" she said cheerfully as she stood, "Well I should get going, and you need some sleep." She waved before she walked out the door and closed it behind her, her smile slowly faded… 'I don't see why you are so sad.' Lucy cringed at that sentence then began her way back to Zephyr's mansion.

As she disappeared Grey looked down to his legs and uncovered them, bruised and battered and unfeeling… they were ruined. Grey felt tears sting at his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away, no he wasn't going to cry… he's been through worse than this… 'but this just made everything worse' a quiet voice echoed in the back of his head making his heart wrench… He would never get his legs back…

O_o_o_o_o_o_O

Lucy walked down the corridors her sad face unchanged until a doctor and 2 nurses ran past her causing her face to go into one of curiosity, she heard two people behind her have a conversation, "Where are they going?" one ask as the other answered with, "To the Zephyr's mansion, apparently someone drowned or choked or… I don't know."

Lucy froze, 'Natsu.' She said in her mind before she began to sprint out the hospital and on her way to the mansion.

O_o_o_o_o_o_O

Susan and Erza rushed to Natsu's ride, Susan placed her ear on the pink's heart, it was slow and his body temperature was extremely low even for an ice mage. "I called the hospital!" Susan panicked, "They'll be here very soon." At this point Erza and Happy wished Wendy was here. The blond maid began to do CPR 30 compressions followed by 2 breaths repeatedly until the doctors came.

"Move out the way!" the male doctor shouted, the three obeyed and made room followed by Lucy running through the door panting, as nurse walked up to all of them as asked kindly, "May you all please step out?" They nodded and walked out sharing a worried stare at Natsu.

It seemed like hours as minutes past they all sat quietly, but only Lucy and Happy were on the verge of tears, sure Happy only cried because the person in treatment was his best friend, but Lucy, not only was her close friend in treatment, but also she was the only one who knew of Grey's condition. She thought back to what Grey said back in the hospital a few days back, "Please, Lucy," his voice called in her mind, "Don't tell the others… not yet… they have enough worries with Natsu." Her head hung loose her bangs shadowing her face and tears, not only would Natsu be gone if he dies, but also Grey would never be himself again…

A couple of minutes later a doctor came out, "He is awake." The crew stood in happiness and relief, "though he might need some rest to get to full health," They all walked into the room to see Natsu awake and sitting on his bed, he was pale and he seemed to be so happy as he looked at his hands which waved in front of his face and stretched, "oh, hey guys!" Natsu greeted with a kind smile.


End file.
